yugioh_revfandomcom-20200214-history
Entrance Exam - Ryoko Tokei
---The examiner waited in the Academy's new Dueling Arena, arms folded, eyes closed in concentration. She blocked out the sounds of students chattering, waiting on the next to take the entrance exam. Honestly, she sincerely wished they'd shut up. It was hard for her to get in the mood for a duel, as unmotivated as she was, in most cases, but crowd noise before it even started was derailing her further. Finally, the student she was testing arrived. "Please prepare yourself for this, and good luck. May the Heart of the Cards be with you." She drew her starting hand. "Since you're the examinee, I'll take the liberty of going first. For my first move, I will discard to Special Summon from my hand , and activate her effect and add a Dark Magician to my hand. Next, I will use my Normal Summon on , and activate the Spell card . With that, I end my turn, since I can't attack."---- "Heh, heh," Ryoko chuckled to himself as he rubbed his hair with hand, closing his eyes, being a bit flustered. "You're really serious, aren't you? I guess I should take this seriously too," He said. He looked at the field, and then his hand. These were monsters and cards he wasn't used to seeing. He had to be cautious, even if he didn't seem like he was scared. "Hmmm... I guess I'll start off my turn by drawing," he said as he drew his card, making his hand six. "I'll start off my turn by activating , and then placing two cards face-down," as he was speaking, he activated his one card and then placed the others onto the field. "For my next trick, I'm going to summon in attack position, and then activate from my hand to destroy your Dark Magical Circle! With that, my turn ends," after conducting his turn, he put his arms at the back of his head, smirking goofily at the examiner before him. ---- The examiner drew. "Alright, I will summon in attack mode, and use its effect to add another to my hand, which I'll activate now! I activate my Chocolate Magician Girl's effect to discard my Dark Magician and draw another card, which I will now set facedown. I'll switch my Apprentice Illusion Magician to defense mode, and I'll end my turn there." ---- "You're not going to attack me? Come on, you can't be that scared of me!" Ryoko still kept his carefree demeanor, trying to see if he could antagonize the examiner. He drew his card. "I'll place down one card, and then summon from my hand in Attack Position! Once more, that's my turn," again, after finishing his turn, he reverted to putting his arms behind his head and his goofy expression. ---- "In due time. Icarus got overconfident and hasty, and he plummeted into the sea because of it. I endeavor not to share his fate." The examiner drew her next card. "I'll activate my Apprentice Illusion Magician's effect, Special Summoning her from my hand by discarding a card, and I choose to discard my . Thanks to my Magician, I can add my third and final copy of Dark Magician to my hand. I will then overlay the two Apprentice Illusion Magicians I have on the field to Xyz Summon , and then I will use my Normal Summon to tribute Chocolate Magician Girl and Magician's Rod to summon my deckmaster, the legendary Dark Magician himself! With the power of Dark Magical Circle, I will banish the facedown card you just set." ---- Ryoko chuckled. The examiner was finally getting serious. "I'll activate one of my face-down cards, so that my other face-down card won't be banished by your Dark Magician's Circle!" ---- "Excellent move," she complimented. "Now, Norito the Moral Leader will attack T.G. Jet Falcon, and Dark Magician will attack T.G. Warwolf!" ---- Ryoko just stood back, watching as his monsters were being obliterated by his opponent. He smiled again at the examiner. "Nice one!" He said, and then took a look at his life points. 5,400. Not too bad for one turn. "Since you've destroyed my monsters, I can use Supply Squad's ability to draw one card from my deck." ---- "With that, I'll end my turn," the examiner announced, studying the field. Sure, Imperial Iron Wall was a thorn in her side, but she had Dark Magician and Norito the Moral Leader to work with. Eventually, she'd find a way around it. ---- "Since it's your End Phase, my Tech Genus Warwolf's ability activates. It was destroyed this turn, and I get to add a Tech Genus monster to my hand, except Tech Genus Warwolf, from my deck," after claiming that, Ryoko searched through his deck for a card, and then . "Now, it's my turn, I'll draw!" He drew his card and then looked at it, smirking at it. "Alright! I'll place this monster face-down, and then end my turn." ---- "For my turn, I play the Spell card , sacrificing my Dark Magician to bring out ! And now, Norito, attack his facedown monster, and my Knight, follow up with a direct attack!" ---- "I activate on your Norito!" Ryoko said, flipping his card over. ---- "I'll activate Norito's effect, and detach a material to negate your Dimensional Prison." ---- Ryoko grinned. He was having fun! With Norito's attack, it attacked his face-down Tech Genus Warwolf, destroying it, and then Ryoko suffered the attack from the examiner's Dark Magician the Dragon Knight, making his life points 2,400 now. "Nice! Thanks to that, I can activate my Supply squad again!" ---- "That attack ends my turn, so it's back to you now." ---- "Alright, I'll draw!" Ryoko looked at his hand and the field. "I'll summon in attack position my Tech Genus Drill Fish, and then set down two cards. I'll end my turn there." ---- "I will draw, as well." The examiner drew, then smiled. "You've dueled well, but I'm afraid it's about time to conclude this examination. I summon , and activate his effect! Removing one counter from him, which he gains when he is summoned normally, I will destroy the facedown card you just set. Now, my Magical Warrior, slice right through that Drill Fish!" ---- Ryoko raises his hand, and then shouts at the examiner. "Hey! I think you kind of gave up on me a bit too quickly there," Ryoko chuckled to himself, not seeming like anything the examiner has done has phased him. "This duel is still going on! I'm not going to let you get rid of my card that easily! I activate the card you were trying to destroy: . With this card, I can choose 3 Tech Genus Monster Cards from my graveyard, and then move them into my deck, which let's me draw two cards! Next, I'm going to activate my other face-down card on your Breaker the Magical Warrior, my Dimensional Prison card!" ---- "So long, my Warrior. You've served me well." Breaker, the Magical Warrior was, unfortunately, banished. "Norito, avenge Breaker and destroy the Drill Fish in his place! Dark Magician the Dragon Knight, finish this!" ---- "Heh... I thought I could get you for a second time," Ryoko said as he watched his Drill Fish get destroyed by the examiner's Breaker the Magical Warrior. "You forgot about my Imperial Iron Wall. My Dimensional Prisons don't work with it activated. I got you the first time with a bluff, but the second time, you didn't activate your Norito's effect," Ryoko said as he put his hands behind his head, in a somewhat serious face. "I guess that's game," after that, Ryoko watched as the examiner's cards finish off the rest of his life points. ---- The examiner was confused for a brief moment as Breaker didn't disappear, and instead carried out his attack. Her eyes wandered over the field, and then she remembered: Imperial Iron Wall. "I see. That was an excellent plan, but any good Spellcaster duelist would never waste Norito's effect. I was willing to sacrifice my chess piece in Breaker to go for the checkmate." She paused, studying the kid carefully. "Congratulations, and welcome to Duel Academy. You pass. You will start in the Slifer Red dorm until the next promotion exam rolls around. I believe you have promise; keep improving your deck and study hard here, and you'll surprise yourself with what you can do. Good luck, and enjoy your school year." With that, the examiner deactivated her Duel Disk and left. ---- Ryoko bowed at the examiner before him. While he did appreciate getting into the academy, he was a bit disappointed in his own incompetence. Maybe it's true what his sister said. He did need to get better. Slifer Red was the lowest rank in the school, right? It's probably for the best. With that, Ryoko turned around and left the building, hoping to get directions to where he should be going next.